Who Would Have Known?
by 2-feathers-and-a-stone
Summary: A couple of 1 shots proving that you should never believe what you read.
1. Chapter 1

As one would guess I really don't own Xmen I am too poor for that obviously.

A/N: These are a bunch of short 1 shots that skip around in time a bunch. The first 2 are around the time when Kitty & Rouge are early 20s. But the 3rd story is supposed to be set around the 2nd movie. Just to let you ya know!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty let out a satisfied moan leaning back into the hot water. It was perfect a ton of candles, rose scented bubble bath, & complete silence. She was too stressed out to be at the mansion any more so Logan deiced to let her stay with him at his apartment for the night. She lied to everyone saying she was going to stay with Rachel for the night knowing she would realize the lie & cover for her. And if worse came to worse Emma could always psyi-track her. Logan said it would be best if maybe she came over & relaxed hinting that he had something she could really use.

He was right this was exactly what she needed to do he even gave her few hints of what he learned works best. It was defiantly something she had never felt before & to be completely honest she was it liking it a lot. Completely ignoring all the thoughts that were stressing her out she just focused on that feeling.

'Must remember to tell Peter this trick.' She thought to herself & then let out a small giggle. She hadn't even realized that she was ticklish there. It was defiantly a lot different experience when you did it yourself. Not that Peter didn't do an awesome job when he did this but she liked having control of it some places just need more attention then other.

'I wonder if him & Ro have done that I bet that's how he knows….' She smirked at that thought. Logan's probably done this to so many women. Kitty couldn't help but smirk at that, Logan sure knew what woman wanted. She then felt her self sink down a little.

'Okie gotta keep focused here last thing I need is to phase through the floor naked into some strangers apartment it's bad enough that happened at the mansion.' Kitty thought her face turning slightly red at the thought. She still couldn't believe she phased while having sex with Pete straight into the living room flashing the rest of her teammates.

She let out one last satisfied moan as she placed her leg back into the tub. She grabbed a towel wrapping it around her to dry off grabbing a couple things of lotion to rub on her feet. Logan being such a father to young girl loved to spoil her with all sorts of presents. Some of which he left at his house for when she was too stressed to stay at the mansion. That was what she was doing today when she came to his house. He suggested she take a bath & use the new foot-care kit (which included 2 types of lotion & 1 awesome foot scrub) he bought her for her dance. Obviously some where along the line he had tried it on himself as well. That was the only reason he would know that trick of rubbing the side of her foot, which felt so awesome.

Who would have thought Logan would be such a masseuses?


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge couldn't believe what she was doing & with Remy LaBeau of all the people in the world. She vowed to never let him sweet-talk her into anything but somehow he managed & there they were down by the lake together. He insisted that if they were to do it they should do it some where no one else could see them just in case something should fail. Much to Rouge protesting she knew she could do this & it was going to be great! She wanted everyone to see but he insisted it was best to do it down by the lake. He even told her that's where Ororo's first was. Rouge had asked her about this only to get a mystery answer every single time.

This was nothing like what Rouge had pictured at all. She was hot & sweaty with dirt in places she didn't know it could go. Plus she was bleeding & it hurt. Sure he asked if she wanted protection but of course Rouge stubbornly said no. Now she was defiantly regretting it as she bleed all over. She was now regretting this what is she got some sort of affection or even worse. But she shook those thoughts out of her mind as he reassured it was going to be well worth it.

"Cheri just give it time. Before you know it, it'll be wonderful. You'll realize just how romantic this whole thing is." He said before he bent back over & started going right back at it with more speed & strength then before.

She seriously doubted his words at this moment. She didn't even know why she did this in the first place. All she did was make 1 small comment about wanting to try something like that as they all sat around watching the Discovery Channel. Bobby had said the whole thing was over rate in his option (at least when he tried it) Rouge was pretty sure he just said that because she never asked him to do it. Kitty on the other hand said she should really think about it & go for it because "The more you give the better you get." Rouge laughed that was defiantly Kitty logic if she ever heard it. So then Remy started on how he couldn't believe someone like her wouldn't have done anything like that yet. He kept insisting that they should do it together because she should defiantly be with someone who knows a thing or 2. Just to make sure it wasn't a complete disaster. So after days & days of him pestering about it they both agreed & went out to buy the stuff they would need.

That's how she ended up here wishing for it all to be over before it rained. With 1 last final groan Rouge was done. Her back hurt more then she expected.

"Well we are done, Cheri. What do you think?" He asked smirking proudly.

"It was a lot harder then I thought." Rouge said rubbing her sore hands.

"Yes but give it a few years when this tree grows up it'll all be worth it!" He said looking at the small newly planted tree.

Who would have known Remy was such a naturist?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just letting everyone know this movie goes back this is supposed to take place during the 2nd movie. The idea came from when my friend Ria was reading to me out of the book during Strikers attack when they were talking about who rooms with who. That's also where I got the Siren/Madrox.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Lost again!" Bobby complained sitting cross-legged on the floor as he played Xbox with John about the 30th game that night. John threw the controller down.

"I'm sick of this! It's so boring tonight." John complained Jamie Madrox looked up.

"Yeah that's because all the girls all to busy having a 'slumber party'" Jamie joked.

"What do girls do at those things anyways?" Peter asked.

"I bet they just sit around talking about boys, doing their hair, & all that other girly shit." Bobby said with a shrugged.

"That's not what I heard." John said.

"What'd ya hear?" Jamie asked.

"I've heard there is some kinky shit that goes down at those things."

"Where'd you hear that in some porno?" Bobby asked.

"Oh come on everyone knows it. Think about it! You have all these good-looking girls in their little tiny PJs having pillow fights. All of them rolling around on the bed things are bond to happen." John said.

"That is such a lie!" Bobby said.

"I bet if you were to walk up stairs right now they would be making out!" He said.

"Your on!" Bobby said as all the guys got up walking upstairs.

They stopped in front of the door being quiet so the girls wouldn't hear them. They heard some giggling from inside.

"Making out huh?" Jamie said to John.

"Rouge come on it's my turn! Stop being such a whore!" Came Kitty's voice from inside. Which was followed by the sound of the bed bouncing up & down. John held in a laugh.

"And your going to tell me that wasn't dirty?" He said turning to the guys who all looked at him.

"Oh that meant nothing." Bobby said.

"What about the bed hmmm?" John said but before they could argue back they heard something from the door. They all turned & leaned in to the door.

"Woah Jubes didn't know you liked that!" Rouge said then there was some mumbles but soon they heard Jubilee.

"Yes……Yes……oh Yes!" She said.

"Right there oh yeah right there!" Rouge said.

"Ohhhhh……ohhhhh…..oohhhh!" Kitty joined in.

"Faster! Faster! Faster!" Siren said.

"Harder! Faster! Harder!" All the girls were saying along with other miscellaneous sex noises.

All the guys looked at each other their mouths agape.

"You were right John…." Bobby said in disbelief.

"I've got to see this!" John said pushing the door open slightly as all the girls continued the noises. All the guys pushed each other to get a better view. Before they knew it the door had fallen in on itself. All the guys looked up to see all the girls sitting on the bed cross legged except for Rouge who was standing up on the bed something in her hands. They all looked in shock at the boys. The boys looked up.

"Hey!" Rouge yelled from her spot on her bed where she wore a red silk pajama set.

"What are you boys doing?" Kitty said looking down on them as she sat cross-legged wearing baby blue flannel pajamas with her hair in a ponytail.

"Why are you all making out!" Jamie yelled all the girls looked at each other confused.

"What are you talking about?" Jubilee said from her spot on the bed where she had a black tee shirt & yellow shorts on as she looked at Siren who was wearing a long pink pajama shirt.

"I'm still lost…."Siren said.

"John was going on about what girls do at slumber parties & we wanted to see if it was true. Then when we came to the door to see we heard you all making those noises." Bobby explained.

"Yeah why the hell aren't you all naked!" John said angrily.

"Hey John pajama party meaning wearing pajama's!" Kitty said pointing to her pants leg for emphasis.

"What is with guys thinking so dirt about slumber parties?" Rouge asked.

"I have no idea." Jubilee said.

"But you were making the noises!" John said.

"We were joking! We were talking about Logan & Ororo when they have sex thinking no one notices!" Siren said holding back laughter.

"But you were calling Rouge a whore!" John said pointing to Kitty.

"Yeah she is a whore she took my 20 Questions game I wanted it back." Kitty explained.

"That's why I was jumping up & down." Rouge said.

"But-but-but………."John said.

"Sorry ass hole we're all dressed & no ones making out." Jubilee said getting up & giving him a kiss.

"Yeah boys sorry but no boys allowed." Rouge said giving Bobby a quick kiss.

"Good night ya nuts!" Kitty said kissing Peter good night as Siren gave Jamie a kiss as well. The door shut as all the girls looked at each other & bust out laughing hysterically till they couldn't breath anymore.

Who would have known the boys were such detectives?


End file.
